


Lothcat Got Your Thong?

by Daisyflo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, But seriously the lothcat needs a name, F/M, Mischievous lothcat, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey needs a new room, Space Idiots In Love, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyflo/pseuds/Daisyflo
Summary: What happens when Ben's loyal lothcat brings him Rey's panties while he's training a group of force-sensitive kids? Nothing good. Unless...?





	Lothcat Got Your Thong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).

> Based on a reylo_prompts tweet, since Jeeno asked so nicely! “Ben's cat Kylo has a terrible habit of stealing panties from his cute neighbor's laundry. It seems that not only his family, but even his cat, is a fucking matchmaker."
> 
> A huge thank you to AttackoftheDarkCurses for her help ♥

“Master Solo, is that your lothcat?”

A series of muffled laughs follow the question, making Ben close his eyes as little claws hold onto his legs. He knows very well what’s happening at his feet, because it isn’t the first time it has happened- but it’s probably the worst. Adopting a lothcat has been both the best and worst decision of his life, except it was never his decision to begin with. No, if one of them has adopted the other, it’s definitely the other way around.

Aside from celebrations, the weeks following the end of the war had been just as complicated as war itself. Meetings, reorganization, trials; all necessary matters, but all too close to home for Ben. It felt like his childhood all over again, and he’d been more than happy to let his mother deal with it. It’d always been what she did best, after all; only this time, she’d offered him to join the meetings, which he’d politely refused. Rey had refused it, too.

It’s one of his best memories: Rey shaking her head at his mother then looking around like she’s searching for something, until her eyes fall on him and her lips curl into a little smile. _Come on,_ she’d said, and it’d taken Ben less than a second to accept the hand she was offering and follow her to his father’s ship with a fast-beating heart. They’d spent the following months flying around the galaxy, one planet after the other, first because Rey wanted to see the world she’d heard about at Niima Outpost, second because they both needed to escape the madness they’d been sucked into.

There were nights during which neither of them talked, and others where they shared more secrets than Ben even thought he’d be able to share. Gradually, secrets turned into confessions, which turned into projects; and soon enough, they were planning to train the next generation of force-sensitives, once they figured out how exactly they wanted to do it. It’d taken them a few months to find the perfect place and a few more to actually settle in, but even years later, Ben doesn’t regret anything. Gatalenta is a peaceful planet, and the traditions of its people fit perfectly with what he and Rey are trying to teach their students: love, compassion and the exploration and acceptance of their emotions, positive or negative. Something Ben tries to remember as a few more laughs echo around him.

“It is indeed,” he replies between gritted teeth.

It’s actually more of a _he’s the lothcat’s human_ situation; the little creature sneaked aboard the Falcon months ago while he was visiting his mother on Lothal, and it was too late to go back when Ben found out. Rey insisted they kept him and, well, Ben can’t refuse her anything, so he’s now the proud owner of the clingiest, most loyal lothcat he’s ever seen- which wouldn’t be a problem if the cat wasn’t bringing him presents every time Ben is teaching the younglings.

“He’s cute!”

A small smile makes its way to his lips as he recognizes Orell’s voice. He’s not supposed to have favorites, but the little boy is just too charming for him to resist.

“He brought you something!”

Observant, too.

It’s only a matter of seconds before he notices what the lothcat has brought him, and just a few more before the others see it, too. Reluctantly, Ben opens an eye, then the other, and feels his entire face go crimson. He’s been offered many things by the creature, most presents half dead and hairy. But lately, Ben’s been wondering if, out of all the lothcats of the galaxy, he might have adopted the only force-sensitive one.

Because there’s no way he’s not bringing him Rey’s underwear on purpose.

“Hey, it’s a-”

“_Glove_,” Ben cuts hastily as he bends over and closes his hand around the piece of clothing. How he manages not to drop it is a mystery, because the fabric seems incredibly hot under his trembling fingers. “Janara, can you take over please? I’ll be right back.”

His other favorite nods solemnly and takes his place with a bright smile on her face. She’s a little older than the others, but very promising-- Ben could see her joining him and Rey as a teacher when she’s ready. When the students’ attention is all focused on her, Ben throws the underwear in his pocket, takes the lothcat under his arms and strides back to the building.

They’d made it very clear this temple shouldn’t look like an actual temple: no small huts surrounding a greater monument, no library weighed with ancient books, and no endless corridors that just make it look elitist. Most of their lessons take place outside (with the exception of rainy days that force them to stay inside), but most lessons are also rarely planned. Mornings are reserved for meditation, solitary or in a group, then afternoons are split between lightsaber practice and time during which everyone gathers to keep building and improving the temple. Both he and Rey advise and attentively listen to their students during this time. That’s another rule they came up with years ago: they wouldn’t be just two new leaders teaching their own opinions and values. Everyone is welcome to make new suggestions, and each one is discussed and approved together or not at all.

And evenings… evenings are made to confuse Ben a little more every time.

“You little…” The insult doesn’t come to him. The lothcat, despite his deviousness, looks at him with such big eyes Ben can’t find it in him to say something mean. No wonder Rey stops by his room every night-- the creature has charmed everyone with these wide eyes, including Ben. Now, if only _he_ could learn this trick… He doesn’t even need to seduce everyone.

Just her.

A sigh leaves Ben as he takes another turn. It’s too late now; if anything was supposed to happen between them, it would’ve happened years ago. They’ve had plenty of time during their trip, and Ben can recall at least a dozen occasions during which they could’ve kissed. There’d been the first night in the Falcon, during which they’d shared the bed in the captain’s quarters after he’d woken up from a nightmare where the war ended differently: their hands hadn’t untangled until the morning after, and Rey had never been so physically close to him before. There’d been the day she’d insisted on going back to Jakku and ended up curled up against his chest, warm tears beading down her freckled nose; but Ben had preferred to hold her closer and murmur reassuring words to her, words he knew would calm her down and let her know they could leave whenever she wanted, but that he would never leave her.

Happier memories join the firsts as Ben continues his progression through the temple, the lothcat wiggling under his arm. Rey’s first try at alcohol on their Coruscant stop. Her delight when she saw the ruins of the Empire’s Base on Endor. Their week on Alderaan remained the best: he’d gathered his courage and offered Rey a starflower. She’d only replied with a brief smile, and Ben hadn’t dared to push his luck.

So here he is: running a temple with the woman he’s utterly in love with, and with the knowledge that the feeling isn’t shared. But it’s ok; he gets to see her every day, happier than she’s ever been, and that’s more than Ben could have wished for. He’s got his dreams to see what could’ve been; and Maker, they would’ve been just perfect.

The lothcat jumps from his arms when Ben stops in front of Rey’s room. She can usually be found near the forest or with her younglings at this time of the day, but Ben knocks on the door anyway. He’s never been in her room without her and definitely never meant to experience it, but he can’t exactly keep her underwear for himself. Or…

An annoyed groan leaves his throat at the thought. That would only make things worse, and stealing his co-teacher’s underwear isn’t something he can do. When no one seems to be inside, Ben takes a deep breath and opens the door as carefully as possible then walks in, followed by the lothcat’s happy trot.

Rey’s room is the most decorated one he’s ever seen, with her shelves and walls covered with souvenirs from the places they’ve visited and sketches from either their students or herself. A small smile curls Ben’s lips at the sight of her name written in calligraphy on a crimpled paper. She’d seen him practicing one morning after a particularly bad night and had asked him to teach her. She’d been a fast learner, as usual, and he’d had a good excuse to touch her hand.

A soft meow echoes at Ben’s feet, dragging him away from his thoughts.

“Shh. Your fault, remember?”

The lothcat responds with an outraged glare that only confirms Ben’s theory: the creature is probably force-sensitive and has decided to make his life a joke for its own entertainment.

“You’re lucky Rey likes you,” Ben continues as he walks to the chest of drawers she keeps her clothes in. He’s only seen her open the last two drawers, so he figures she keeps her more… private things in the first and opens it a little, wary yet curious.

_Lucky draw._

It’s not as menacing as Ben had expected- everything is either white or beige, and he notices more wraps and belts than actual underwear. Something in him wants to keep staring, but something else, wiser, knows he shouldn’t and pushes him to slip a hand in his pocket where the missing piece is waiting for him to bring it home.

The blush is back on his cheeks the minute his fingers graze the fabric. He hadn’t really paid attention to it earlier when surrounded by twenty children and teenagers, but the fabric is _soft_. It reminds him of the shawls Rey used to wear before they landed here. She still wears them on occasions, but her outfits are simpler nowadays, and Ben is perfectly happy with it. It’s like she’s hiding less of herself, like she’s embracing who she is instead of being embarrassed. With one last deep breath, Ben grits his teeth and pulls the underwear out of his pocket with the firm intention to throw it back into the drawer and run back to the lesson he was giving his students- except his hand doesn’t move, and his eyes are somehow attracted to the forbidden object.

It’s nothing extravagant; just a piece of barely see-through white fabric. It’s the simplest of things, but Ben’s mind is already going places it shouldn’t. It’s small- _he could probably circle her hips with just his hands_. She’s not weak at all, but her body is the result of years of malnutrition and hard work: she’s all toned and willowy, and it makes Ben want to hold her close and protect her even though he knows she doesn’t need it. But kriff, how he wants her to need him. His pants tighten at the idea, and suddenly the night seems a while away.

“Ben?”

An inhuman groan crosses Ben’s lips as he starts turning around and goes back to face the wall, leaving Rey with his back for only sight. It’s rude, it’s incredibly rude; but showing her the growing erection currently tenting his pants would only worsen the situation. “It’s- not what it seems like.”

“I’m curious to know what it is, then.”

Her voice is calm and warm with just a little hint of amusement. It’s usually enough for him to relax and remember they’re not enemies anymore, but nothing could drag Ben to let his body betray his feelings. Not when his fingers are still clenched around her underwear.

“The loth-cat stole something,” Ben manages to murmur after a few seconds of terror. “I’m just here to return it.”

An exaggerated gasp echoes behind him, followed by Rey’s laugh. Her beautiful, dazing laugh. “Did you? And what did you steal, this time?”

Her voice does this thing again, like when she’s talking to the youngest students. Ben’s heard people’s voices go high-pitched and the quality of their vocabulary lower when they talked to babies or children, and it’s always made him cringe internally. Rey is the second person after his mother who doesn’t do that; her voice is just more patient and soft, like she has all the time in the world and her attention is entirely theirs, and Ben can’t help feeling a little jealous every time. Even now, when she’s talking to a _lothcat_.

“Clothes,” Ben breathes out. “He stole some clothes.”

Another one of these laughs leaves her, and it really isn’t helping Ben with the situation going on in his pants. “Yeah, he loves it when I’m wearing my drapes. He chased me the whole way down the corridor last week.”

“Not the drapes.”

His voice is a little blunt now, but he can hear her walking closer; and with each of her steps, he’s getting harder than he’s been in months, which is an achievement in itself given how he’s learned to control himself around her in the last years. A short silence follows his words. She’s stopped moving, and he’s stopped breathing. Finally, an almost inaudible _oh_ crosses her lips, and _oh_ indeed.

“I should’ve closed my door,” Rey says after a moment.

She doesn’t sound amused anymore. In fact, she even sounds sorry, and the familiar knot around Ben’s stomach tightens. Of course she’s sorry: Rey is a smart woman, and she’s probably put two and two together. She has to know what’s going on-- and she must be mortified, if not disgusted, because the silence that follows her statement lingers for a handful of seconds. It’s enough for Ben to make up his mind and quickly walk away.

“Wait, where are you going?”

He can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as he walks to the door, underwear still barely hidden between his trembling fingers. His hands are barely hiding his erection and there’s no way he can let Rey see this, because she can’t see the worst of him. He can’t afford to lose her trust or her friendship; she’s all he’s ever needed, and it’s the only way he’ll ever have her at all. He can’t lose her just because he can’t control his feelings, let alone his body.

“Ben, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” he grumbles, his free hand on the handle. “I just have a lesson going on. They must be waiting for me, I-”

“Ben.”

And just like that, she makes him stop. His name in her mouth is his biggest weakness; it might be the reason he dies one day, losing all focus in favor of how good it sounds all wrapped up with her voice. For now, it’s only the reason he doesn’t step out of the room and slightly turns his head, just enough to see her face. Her eyes meet his with a sharp determination, and he can tell she’s sensing how ashamed and hurried he is.

“I thought we agreed not to read each other,” he murmurs.

They did. It had been one of their first promises: they’d just landed on the first planet of their long journey, and Rey had been delighted by the Chandrilan landscape. The wonder in her eyes had been worth every bug bite they’d earned on their way up the mountains. The sun setting above the trees had been absolutely stunning, though not as much as her amazement.

“I don’t need to read your mind to see how determined you are to not let me talk to you.”

Her voice is still soft, but it lacks its usual patience. Ben knows she’s right: first because she would never break a promise, second because he can feel how hot his entire face is. His body is betraying him, as usual- which reminds him of the bump between his thighs and how alarmingly fast it’s growing. It shouldn’t, not when they’re having this conversation; yet his body isn’t willing to obey. Rey’s presence is too dangerous in itself, and her underwear- Ben feels his blush intensify when her eyes seem to catch sight of it. He really should leave, but his legs seem to disagree and so he stays here, fists clenched at his sides as he thinks about the words he’s about to say.

“We do talk,” he finally says. “We talk every day.”

“Yes,” Rey agrees sharply. She folds her arms against her chest, and creases her brow in what looks like frustration. “We talk about the temple, and the kids, and the Force, and all the things we need to fix on this garbage ship we shouldn’t even be allowed to fly but we don’t _talk_, we just-”

“Because it hurts,” Ben blurts out before she can continue. “Knowing I can’t have you.”

He hasn’t yelled in years; it’s not something he does anymore, but the feeling right now is pretty similar. His heart is pounding, his blood running up and down his body at an insane pace and he knows the second the words leave him that there’s no going back from the bomb he just dropped. His eyes shut with despair.

_This is it._ There will be a before and an after, he can feel it in the silence that follows and in the tension suddenly pulling at the bond they share. It’s not as uncontrollable as it used to be: it doesn’t physically connect them anymore and isn’t an invasive as it first was, but they can still feel each other. It’s happened once or twice that Ben woke up in the middle of the night with a start and an unexplainable, intense feeling of satisfaction, but he never asked anything; she could’ve just had a very good dream, or pursued a more natural need. He just hopes _she_ never feels anything whenever the same feeling invades him, because she’s always what he thinks about during those lonely times.

When he risks a glance at her, Rey is staring at him, her brows furrowed with concern. All traces of frustration have left her as quickly as they appeared, and her face looks pure again. She must’ve been outside all morning, because her freckles stand out more than they did last night when she stopped by his room to wish him a good night. They’re all scattered over her nose and cheekbones, and Ben could easily get lost in the tiny constellations they make.

Slowly but surely, calmness seizes him. He realizes why when the familiar warmth of Rey’s force signature grazes him ever so softly. She doesn’t need words to beckon him to come closer; with just an encouraging glance from her, his legs guide him to where she’s standing. He stops right in front of her, a little closer than necessary but still not enough to his liking.

A trail of shivers run down his spine when her hands land on his biceps. Slowly, she guide him until he’s sitting at the edge of her bed and she’s kneeling in front of him. Her hands don’t move and follow the movement of his arms as he takes a deep breath, and she tilts her head to meet his eyes with the soft hazel hers are made of.

“Ben, you do have me.”

“Not like this.” Saying it doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, but it does make it more real and tugs at his heart.

“Ben,” she repeats. “Read me.”

Her voice is slightly firmer this time, but her fingers keep gently tracing circles on his palms, so Ben obeys and looks down at her, his breathing on hold.

He can feel that she’s opened her mind for him to get in. She’s never extremely locked, but there’s always something, a thin, invisible barrier that isn’t here anymore. It’s the same as having her bare before him, except what he sees is more than flesh and bones: every fear, every joy and hope grazes his mind with the same kindness that emanates from her. It’s warm and strong, like she’s hitting him with a soft pillow, asking him to please look closer; and there, in between all this, something bright and purring that calls him, chanting his name like it’s the most beautiful thing. It’s just like his own; except his is chanting _her_ name.

All he can see, all he can feel is love; pure, intense love radiating from every parcel of her skin. She’s got this confidence tinted with just a smidge of fear and vulnerability, like she’s waiting for something and she’s waiting for it from him. It must be a dream, because had Ben known, he would’ve given her what she wants. He would give her anything and _Maker_, how did he never notice the way she’s looking at him right now? She’s radiant, welcoming, excited but somehow nervous and-

“Can I kiss you?”

He’s slightly out-of-breath as he asks, a little shaken from her emotions still grazing his mind. There’s a small smile making its way on Rey’s face as she bites her lower lip and begins to speak. “I don’t know what you’re waiting f-”

He can’t let her finish. He can’t spend another second in the frustration of not knowing what her lips taste like, what it could be like to be so close to her and hold her close to him. He can’t waste another second with her pretty mouth still so far from his, so he bends a few inches and captures her lips with his in a brief, eager kiss.

A sound of surprise leaves Rey at first, then slowly transforms into a contented sigh as she returns the kiss. Her lips are softer than Ben could’ve imagined, and incredibly fitting against his. She can’t help smiling through their kiss, and Ben can only mirror her when she starts caressing his arms with just the tip of her fingers.

He’s dreamed about this enough to know this is real. No inconvenient war stopping them, no uncle storming in: only Rey’s shuddering breath meddling with his and the sound of their combined heartbeats coupled with the maddening buzzing of the bond surrounding them. There’s a slight pressure on his lips, followed by another near his knees, and he can feel Rey gaining in height. Her hands move up his thighs and another pressure follows, this time dragging a muffled moan from Ben and a small chuckle from Rey. A feeble meow echoes behind them, but Ben couldn’t care less: all he cares about is Rey, and why her lips aren’t back on his yet.

The answer comes to him when her fingers dig deeper in his thighs and irritation grazes him through the bond. A brief glance through his lashes confirms it: she’s wiggling somewhere between the floor and the bed, trying to push on her arms in a vain attempt to reach his height which, even sat on a bed, doesn’t match hers. A small chuckle leaves her when their eyes meet again, and Ben cuts it by meeting her halfway with another kiss.

It’s definitely softer than intended, but still draws a little gasp out of her. She seems to forget her initial purpose for a second, her entire body softening as the seconds pass. When her fingers seem to relax as well, Ben slides his own hands under her arms and hoists her up in a brief movement and little effort. She’s on his lap within seconds, out-of-breath and slightly trembling with an incredulous smile on her lips.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

It’s like their energy is focused on their eyes only, rendering their voices into small murmurs. They've never been so close, of that Ben is certain; there’s an alarming number of freckles he’d never noticed running across her cheekbones and a few more disappearing under the small hair at her temple, and Ben wants to kiss every single one.

His heart is beating so fast he’s positive it’s moved to his throat and is gonna jump out of his body any minute. His erection isn’t doing any better; the slight squeezing of Rey’s thigh around his waist as she settles above him definitely isn’t helping. She must be reading his thoughts, because her legs spread a little wider as her knees sink into the mattress, and he’s pretty sure there’s a smile on her face when his breath gets caught in his throat.

“You okay?”

He gives her a nod, because there’s nothing else he can do, really- nothing that wouldn’t free the moan threatening to leave his throat. She’s probably felt that too, and seems rather determined to make him squirm under her touch. Shivers appear on his skin as her hands trail up his arms with a contented slow pace; she’s taking her time, and Ben is more than satisfied when her arms rest on his shoulders and wrap around his neck. A wave of satisfaction washes over the bond as their eyes lock again, and she bends a few inches for another kiss that takes his breath away.

She’s getting bolder this time; her kiss growing more passionate with each passing second. She’s barely moving her lips, but Ben can feel how much she’s trying to convey. Tenderness, reassurance, devotion: it all grazes his mind in a most delightful way and encourages him to deepen the kiss a bit more before he has to pull away for air. Realization dawns on him when he does, and with it a little guilt at the idea of a dozen of children waiting for him outside.

“The students-”

“I’ve waited four years,” Rey grumbles before planting another kiss on his mouth. “They can wait an hour or two.”

“An hour or two?”

All traces of guilt leave him in the bat of an eye at the sight of her grin. “Like I said,” she articulates slowly, “I’ve waited four years.”

With her face only inches from his, it doesn’t take a lot of efforts for Ben to catch her lips between his again. It’s more than he could’ve hoped for, it’s more than he should ever have, but he’s not about to complain- not when the woman of his dreams is sitting on his lap, arms and legs wrapped around him, kissing him with an urgency only equaled by his own. Ben opens his mouth a little, careful not to go too fast but still eager to get more of her.

Her lips taste like something between salt and sun, like a long day on the beach and rain after a warm day. It definitely suits her, and Ben finds himself wondering if her skin tastes the same. Before he can dwell more on it, a loud, impatient meow echoes next to them, and Ben doesn’t need to think twice as he raises a hand and focuses on stopping the lothcat before he can reach them. An outraged meow follows; then, with just a brief wave of his hand, the little creature is pushed to the corridor and the door closes on him sharply.

“This kriffing lothcat.” His voice is just a murmur: he’s buried his head in the crook of Rey’s neck, his cheek resting on her shoulder. He can almost hear her heart from there; or maybe it’s the bond increasing his senses. Bond or not, it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, and he’s positive he’s never gonna get enough of it.

A soft giggle makes Rey’s shoulder shake a little, and Ben feels his heart make a loop. The sound of her heartbeat just got some serious competition, because her laugh is something else; it washes over him like a warm wave and makes him want to wrap his arms around her and hold her close until he can’t tell where her body starts and his ends. Instead, he tilts his head just a bit and plants a kiss in the crook of her neck. A trail of shivers emerges under his lips, encouraging him to do it again. Her skin does taste the same than her lips, maybe even sweeter. Her hair tickles his chin as he straightens up and kisses her at the juncture of her neck and jaw, and her laugh quickly fades as Ben opens his mouth and kisses her a little more fiercely.

Her fingers dig deeper into his shoulder with each movement of their lips. Ben almost stops a few times to ask her if she’s ok, but the feeling of satisfaction he notices grazing his mind is enough for him to know she’s absolutely ok with this. When his lips close around her skin one more time, a mix of surprise and _need_ grazes him and, before he can ask anything, Rey shifts on his lap and he’s certain she can feel surprise emanating from him as well when her inner thigh brushes his erection.

She stops moving for a second then does it again, her fingers brushing the base of his nape as she takes a deep breath. Her thigh brushes him again, harder, and Ben hardly represses a moan as she bites the inside of his cheeks. “Rey-” Her movements stop the moment her name crosses his lips. “I… you wanted to talk,” Ben adds with a weak voice in a vain attempt to calm her movements.

“I’m not sure I want to talk right now,” Rey murmurs slightly out-of-breath.

She’s absolutely right- Ben doesn’t want to talk either, not when he could kiss her again and again until one of them eventually gets tired. Still, the surge of emotions bouncing between them is heavier with every passing second, and he needs to put words on it before he gets disappointed or, worse, hurt. If there’s any risk of this being a mistake, he might as well know beforehand.

“Keep it simple,” Ben encourages in a breath.

Rey’s breathing seems to lower as she settles more comfortably above him, careful not to touch him too close. She doesn’t look at him until a few more seconds have passed; but when she finally does, instant relief washes over Ben. Once again, he can feel her deepest fears and desires, and he knows what she wants to say. He knows because he’s been sharing the same thought for way too long.

“I…” With a carefulness that highly contrasts with her initial eagerness, she cups his face with both her hands and tilts her head to the side without taking her eyes off him. “I love you,” she continues, “and I really want to show you how much.”

Ben’s heart jumps in his chest when she bows for another kiss. There’s a million things he wants to say, words he wants to return, but hearing this from her renders him speechless for a few seconds before he can form any semblance of coherent thoughts and words out of his mouth. “I’d like that,” he breathes out when she pulls away. “Very much.”

Her smile is wider than ever as she nods frantically. “Ok. Good. Great.”

Her thighs squeeze around him slightly and she takes a deep breath, studying him like she’s trying to guess what to do next. There’s hesitation in her eyes, coupled with nervousness, and Ben doesn’t need the bond to guess why. She’s probably just as inexperienced as he is and afraid, and so is he; but he swallows his nervousness and cranes his neck to capture her lips and this time, makes the most of this bond they share as he focuses on all the reassurance and love he wishes for her to feel in this moment. Her response is almost immediate, hands sliding back up into his hair and mouth curving into a small smile as she returns the kiss.

“Rey?” he murmurs against her lips.

“Yes?”

“I love you, too.”

She’s probably known for a while, but he needs her to hear it. He needs her to feel what he felt when she said it earlier, and the vibrant happiness radiating from her is worth any nervousness tightening his stomach. She lets out a chuckle before crushing her mouth against his, and this time, she doesn’t hold herself back.

The bond is flooded with warmth and intensity, charged by their growing arousal and feeding it in return. Ben finds himself seized by a hint of bravery when Rey grazes his lips with her tongue, and allows one of his hands to travel up her side to her shoulder. Timidly, he undoes the tie keeping her hair together. She likes to wear braids, especially since his mother showed her how to do it, and Ben’s been waiting for an excuse to touch her hair. Careful not to tug at it, he raises a hand to the top of her hair and trails a finger down the braid.

“Your hair is soft,” Ben comments as her waves wrap around his index in a swift movement then fall loose on her shoulders.

“Yours isn’t bad either.”

Her fingers caress his scalp as if to confirm her statement and in the blink of an eye, her lips are back on his. It’s quickly becoming an addiction, but Ben doesn’t mind at all. This is feeling more and more comfortable; so much that a soft moan leaves him as he wraps his arms around her waist, an intense satisfaction washing over him when he feels her body against him. He’s about to deepen their embrace when a brief movement tickles his chest, and it takes him a few seconds to realize her hands are pulling at his tunic.

He’s almost tempted to laugh when Rey pulls away, her brows furrowed with irritation as she vainly tries to take it off him. “Can you…?”

He’s nodding before she can finish, and throwing the tunic behind him as soon as it’s removed. The moment it hits the bed, Rey is back against him, but her lips aren’t on his yet; her eyes, however, seem very captivated by his chest. She remains silent for a moment, her lower lip tucked between her teeth, until a sigh leaves her. “I missed that.”

A smirk makes its way to Ben’s lips at her words, quickly cut by Rey’s own lips. She’s kissing him with more energy than ever, one of her hands still tangled in his hair while the other slowly goes down his chest to caress his bare skin. Her hips buck against his again and _Maker, he’s going to come in his pants before he ever gets the chance to take them off_. He’s going to come before they even get anything started and there’s no way he could forgive himself if that happened. Careful not to unbalance her, Ben moves his hands between them and fumbles for a few seconds before his fingers actually get ahold of Rey’s tunic then grips it firmly once he finds it. It takes him very little effort to pull it above her head, but a whole new challenge arises when he’s met with the sight of an almost shirtless Rey.

The first thing his eyes catch is the white fabric wrapped around her, concealing her breasts the same way she used to cover her arms. Even though she’s lost most of her tan since they settled on this planet, her skin looks slightly golden compared to the fabric. It’s Ben’s turn to remain silent as his fingers slowly graze at her skin, then at the cotton wraps. His eyes meet hers in an instant, silently asking for permission that she gives him with a firm nod.

She’s slightly taller than him in this position, which gives Ben a good angle as his fingers carefully search for the end of the fabric. He finds it tucked at her right side, and cautiously starts to unwrap the band. He’s taking his time like she’s some fragile creature, which he knows she isn’t- she could easily beat him anytime, and he’s got a scar to prove it. He still isn’t and will never be used to the contrast she is: beautiful with her delicate traits yet stronger than anyone he’s ever met. Jakku didn’t give her much of a choice, but he isn’t complaining. He loves her just the way she is- a thought confirmed yet once again when the final layer of fabric falls between them, revealing her bare skin to him.

“You’re…” The word remains stuck in his throat as he takes in the sight of her body before him. He’s always seen bodies as simple carnal envelopes, nothing less and nothing more; but once again, Rey’s proving him wrong. When the soft fabric slips between his fingers, Ben puts his hands at her waist and plants a kiss on her right breast, then on the other. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs against her skin.

A wave of shivers immediately brushes him, though he suspects those aren’t his to begin with. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears Rey getting out a shuddered breath above him then tugging at his hair. “This,” she whispers in his hair. “Do it again.”

He can’t refuse her anything- not when there’s so much urgency in her voice. With his hands still on her sides, Ben opens his mouth and closes it around her nipple as gently as he can. A new wave of satisfaction washes over him, enough to encourage him to go further and add his tongue to the equation. A soft moan leaves Rey’s mouth at this, and an entirely new kind of warmth enters the bond as he swirls his tongue around her nipple.

Out of all the places he’s kissed her, this has to be his favorite. Her skin is thinner and, if her goosebumps are any indication, more sensitive. He can feel every hint of pleasure he’s provoking in her resonating through the bond. The temptation to use his hands and actually touch her is high, but she seems to be enjoying this way too much for Ben to risk any mistakes. Just when he’s moving to her other breast, Rey tightens her legs around him, increasing the pressure she has on his cock.

“Rey-”

It’s his turn to shut his eyes, and it takes him an insane amount of self-control not to grit his teeth and by extension bite her. Either his erection is monumental or Rey can feel his discomfort through the bond, because she isn’t long to crush her lips against his and kiss him like this is a remedy. Maybe it is, though, because he feels instantly calmer. Her hands quickly travel up his chest to press on his shoulders, and it takes Ben a moment to realize what she’s asking for; but when he does, he immediately obeys and lies down on the bed.

She’s above him within seconds, hands planted on either side of his head. There’s something wild, almost bestial in the way she claims his lips this time, and Ben can only pray for his body not to betray him and let go too soon when she tightens her grip on his waist with her thighs. Her mouth quickly moves from the side of his jaw to his neck, making his leg shake with a spasm in response.

“Stay still,” she whispers against his skin.

“I can’t promise anything if you keep doing that.”

He’s pretty sure he can feel her smirk as she moves to his shoulder, her hair following and tickling him on the way. “There’s something I want to try.”

The curious tone of her voice, the way she looks at him expectantly- Ben has always hated losing control, but right now, he doesn’t mind letting her call the tune. “I’m all ears.”

Her hair tickles him a bit more as she resumes her kissing, and Ben barely manages to envelope her waist with his hands as she trails her mouth down his chest. She seems rather determined to pay attention to every parcel of skin she can reach, but the amount of shivers on his body increases when she passes his stomach. Her breast grazes his skin with a feather touch as she continues her descent, back arched until she’s straddling his legs and stops just at the edge of his pants.

She doesn’t ask; she doesn’t need to. Not when the bond is buzzing with excitement and tenderness and an approving humming similar to what Ben wishes he could produce right now. Instead, she bows her head and drops a small kiss to the growing bulge tenting his pants and slips her fingers under the fabric, not once breaking eye-contact. Ben’s response is immediate: his hands tug at the sheets, and he can feel his teeth gritting under his lips when Rey’s fingers brush his skin as she rolls his pants down his hips. His underwear follows suit a second after, thrown to the floor on top of their tunics.

He doesn’t have time to process the absence of clothes on his body; Rey is already on top of him, her hot skin against his. She’s back to her mission within seconds, planting kisses along his hips and thighs, and Ben tightens his grip on the sheets at the sensation. The ache in his lower stomach is burning with more vivacity with each kiss. He needs to see her, if only to make sure this isn’t a dream. Careful not to move too abruptly, Ben pushes on his elbows and feels his heart make a loop when his eyes meet Rey’s again. The sight of her face getting dangerously closer to his cock shouldn’t be so adorable, and yet it is. Another wave of excitement hits him through the bond, and he can tell it’s hit her, too, because her hands leave the mattress to firmly cup his hips. He can feel her determination a split second before her mouth shifts of the last few inches he needs it to, but still lets out a gasp when her lips close around the tip of his cock.

Her mouth is pressed just the right way around him: not too tight, not too loose, and Ben is more grateful than ever for this bond they share. This probably wasn’t how the Force wanted them to use it, but it’s a perfect way to gauge each other’s needs and reactions. His isn’t long to come when Rey tilts her head and takes a little more of him in her mouth. Barely able to repress a moan, he throws his head backward when one of her hands moves to the base of his cock, accompanying her movements as she starts to move her lips up and down his length.

How she makes it such a sweet gesture is a mystery Ben doubts he will ever understand. Her mouth relaxes a little more with each movement, soft and wet around him. As tempted as he is to watch, Ben knows he wouldn’t resist meeting her eyes again, so he remains sprawled on the bed, leaning on his elbows with as much balance as he can. She’s better than anything he’s ever dreamed of, and Maker, his dreams have become _explicit_ in the last years. Soon enough, she picks up her pace, and it’s like an electric shock is threatening to hit him at any moment.

“Oh- _Rey_-”

He knows this sensation. It’s never been this intense, but he knows what will follow and Rey has to know too, because there’s no way she can’t feel his arousal pounding through the bond. An incoherent sound leaves him when he opens his mouth to call her again, but she seems determined to continue until he falls apart, which should be very soon. A new spasm shakes Ben from head to toes when her tongue makes a certain swirl around his tip and before he can feel it approaching, he’s coming in her mouth, grunting and moaning as her lips keep sucking at him encouragingly.

Her name falls from his mouth one more time as his arms surrender under his weight. Something cracks under him, maybe a lath from the bed- he couldn’t care less. It’s like his entire body has been shaken then dropped from the tower, then plunged into a warm bath. A minute passes, maybe two before his breathing regains its normal rhythm, and it takes Ben a few more to realize the absence of Rey’s mouth on him. He’s about to call her when she appears above him, her smile wide and her lips swollen.

“You broke the chair,” she says with a chuckle before kissing him softly.

She tastes slightly differently than before, and Ben finds out he doesn’t hate it at all. His tongue briefly licks at it as he processes her words. “The chair?”

She lets out another chuckle as she nods, and bows for another kiss. Everything from her kisses and the way she’s positioned is more tranquil than before, like she’s sated her appetite and can go back to the softness he knows of her. Her body has calmed down, but the bond betrays her when a rush of excitement fill it the moment Ben lays a hand on her bare back. His cock is unfortunately incapable of anything due to Rey’s descent, but she’s just proven him there are many things he can do with just his hands and mouth. Smirking through the kiss, Ben shifts to his side to roll her on her back. Careful not to break the kiss, he settles above her, his elbows digging into the mattress on either side of her face.

Rey’s eyes are still shut when he pulls off and moves to her neck. He can hear her heart beat faster when his mouth closes around her skin, and her hands grab his shoulders as his tongue gently grazes up to her jaw. She tilts her head to the side almost instinctively when he reaches her earlobe, and a muffled sound echoes in the room, this time next to the door.

“Just a shelf,” Rey says in a breath. “I think it was me.”

She doesn’t give him a chance to ask why she remotely broke a shelf and slips her fingers in his hair, keeping his head in the crook of her neck. Even though he could easily get off her grasp, Ben indulges her and plants another kiss under her jaw. The trail of shivers that emerge under his lips is incredibly rewarding, immediately followed with a satisfied sigh and a gentle stroke of her fingers through his hair. When her breathing regains some semblance of steadiness, Ben tilts his head and kisses his way down her collarbone. He allows himself a little detour to her breasts given how positively she reacted earlier, making sure he pays attention to both before continuing his descent.

She’s almost panting by the time he reaches her navel, and the sound is only encouraging Ben to go faster. He’s incredibly thankful she isn’t wearing her drapes today, let alone her arm wraps. She abandoned the latter about a year ago, but the former tends to make an appearance every time someone visits them. She likes to wear them on special occasions, too- he noticed that when she wore the white ones on his birthday for the third time in a row.

“Ben-”

Whatever she was going to say dies on her lips, replaced by a barely muffled moan when his lips trail down her abdomen. Her back arches on the bed, legs barely spread before him as her arms reach out for the pillow behind her head, and Ben can’t help the grin making its way on his lips at the sight of her like this.

“Stay still,” he murmurs playfully as his fingers fumble with the belt keeping her pants in place. 

He’s pretty sure she hasn’t picked up on his use of her own words until he looks up and sees the blush coloring her face. She looks like she’s about to laugh for a split second, then shuts her eyes quickly. Her entire body heaves as she takes a deep breath and _Maker_, the way she sighs- it makes Ben want to run his hand all over her again. It makes him want to see her bare before him, and so, slowly, he slips his fingers on either side of her pants and rolls it down her like she did with his earlier. She tilts her hips a little as the fabric glides over her skin, and Ben does his best not to stare at this new part of her being unveiled to him.

Her thighs, her legs- everything about her feels unreal, and yet very much. A few scars have found their way to her thighs along the years, a pale contrast to her sun-kissed skin, and Ben can’t help dropping a single kiss on her knees as he accompanies her pants down her legs. The movement is stopped at her ankles a second later by the pair of boots she hadn’t kicked off yet, and Ben feels his smile widen at how ridiculously adorable the scene is. If the impatience pulsing through the bond is any indication, Rey doesn’t exactly share his amusement; but he doesn’t let her protest and shifts backward until his knees hit the floor. Carefully, his hand wraps around her calf while the other remove the boot and settles it at the foot of the bed before he moves to the other one. With both boots out of the way, he pulls Rey’s pants and underwear the last few inches and tosses them with his, along with the rest of their clothes. A little chuckle echoes above him, followed by the sounds of squeaking springs and a pair of hazel eyes staring at him. “You plan on coming back here anytime soon?”

A million answers come to Ben’s mind, all cocky, but he doesn’t say anything, only raising an eyebrow at her as he kisses the leg still in his grasp. Rey’s eyes disappear for a moment, a trail of shivers running under his fingers as she lets out another sigh. He wonders for a moment if that is what he looked like minutes ago, and the thought immediately makes way to the growing desire to see her lose her mind like he did. Wordlessly, he keeps his mouth on her leg and slowly drags it up her knee, careful not to unbalance her as he settles on the mattress again. He wishes he could take his time, watch her slowly come undone by the simple touch then beg him not to stop, but he doesn’t have time. He’s wasted too much of it, and there is no way he's gonna waste more of it by torturing both of them when he could indulge her with what she most definitely deserves.

His mouth stops at the apex on her inner thigh like a reflex. He can feel her tension through the bond and under his palm, tinted with something between excitement and anticipation. He can feel her needs, too; how badly she wants him, where she wants him, and this only encourages him to let his free hand wander higher her other thigh until he feels his fingers grazing much thinner, warmer skin. Guided by his instinct and the whispers of encouragement sparkling through the bond, Ben closes his lips around the skin of her thigh and begins gently sucking at it as his fingers keep grazing her skin ever so slightly.

There’s a wave of electricity washing over him, promptly chased by an immense satisfaction he’s pretty sure is the result of their combined thoughts and feelings. A shuddered breath leaves Rey as he keeps kissing her thigh with an open mouth, the skin getting wetter with every passing second. He pulls away a moment later with a smile at the sight of his mark on her skin. It’s probably rudimentary of him to think with such possessiveness; but then again, he can’t exactly think straight when Rey’s involved, even less with her bare body spread before him, heaving in a way that makes him feel like he could get hard again within seconds.

His eyes leave the red mark to look a little higher, where his fingers are still barely touching her. Her skin there is pink and swollen- and wet, according to the finger he brushes over it. Another shudder shakes her at the contact.

He’s pretty sure he hears his name cross her lips as he adjusts his position between her legs. He’s never done this, never even talked about doing it; yet, his hand naturally wraps around her hip as the other grips at her abdomen, giving his fingers more freedom of movement. Emboldened by the small groans Rey lets out, he takes a deep breath and touches her where he knows she needs him the most, amazed himself by his gesture and the sensation. Guided by the palpitations he can feel radiating from her, Ben trails his thumb up her entrance until a spasm like none before shakes her, and her legs squeeze his shoulders.

“Did I-”

“No- _kriff, no_. It’s good. You’re great. You-”

The end of her sentence is muffled by another shelf dangling dangerously, scattering its contents on the floor. She’s trembling around him, breathing rapidly, filling their connection with delight and urgency, and Ben can feel his cock getting hard again at the sheer prospect of satisfying her needs. His thumb moves a few more inches, then stops when her hips buck again. _Here_\- he can almost hear her in his mind, almost sees her nodding frantically. Relying on the unspoken instructions and her growing arousal throbbing its way to him, he starts rubbing his thumb in small circles, slightly increasing the pressure here and there.

His finger is wet within seconds, her silky skin enveloping it a little more with each movement. Her arousal is quick to tickle his nostrils, and the temptation to taste her is growing with each passing second and he easily could- she’s just inches within reach. Just when he’s thinking about asking Rey if he can kiss her there, her legs spread wider and her knees hit his shoulders, followed with her breathy voice. “Ben, please-”

The sound of her begging sends a wave of shivers down Ben’s body. Even in his wildest dreams, she never was this demanding, never so eager to let him take her. The realization hits him like a bucket of ice cold water, only increasing his new erection. He’s unable to fight her, let alone with her legs open before him. Fighting the urge to spread her even wider, Ben grabs her legs and pulls her closer until her knees are hooked behind his shoulders, his nose grazing her core. His hands haven’t even found her hips again when she’s pulling him closer, closer, until his mouth is at the junction of her thighs; and before he realizes it, he's tilting his head and putting his lips on her folds.

Her whole body shudders at the contact, pushing Ben to tighten his grip on her hips as he opens his mouth against her. She tastes exactly like she did earlier, except _more_. More sun, more salt, more ocean and more _her_. He’s positive she can feel his delight through the bond as he licks a stripe and close his lips around her again. Her thighs squeeze in response, briefly crushing his ears before falling loose again, and Ben takes it as his moment to trail a finger down her folds and push it to her entrance.

His name leaves her mouth with each thrust, almost a murmur as he keeps sucking at the sensitive skin. The warmth of her skin around him is everything, and Ben’s heart drops a little every time he risks a glance at her. Even splayed on a bed with her hair on her face and mouth agape, she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. She might even be the only woman he’s ever thought about this way. A smile crosses his lips at the thought, and he can feel Rey wiggling at the sensation before a loud moan leaves her.

“Ben, I- I’m gonna-”

“Let go, Sweetheart.”

The endearment leaves him naturally, like it’s always been on the tip of his tongue, waiting to find the right person to settle on. The smile on Ben’s face widens at the thought. She’s this person- she’s _his_ person. With his hand keeping her in place, he dives between her thighs once again, sucking at her core with a fierce devotion that earns him another series of gasps and moans. The second after, her hips buck against his chin and her legs tremble around his neck as something seems to explode within her, gently grazing Ben from a distance. Even dulled, her orgasm feels like a dizzying spell, and it takes Ben a minute to realize his lips are still on her as she slowly comes back from her daze.

Moving from here appears more difficult than he’d thought it would: with her thighs still shaky, Rey barely seems to process his movement as he carefully unhooks her ankles from behind his neck. Her legs fall around him easily; but the minute Ben is back above her, both her legs and arms are wrapped around him as she kisses him impatiently.

Her emotions and gestures speak for her: she’s kissing him everywhere within her reach like he’s her oxygen, pulling him closer with her feet hooked behind his knees. His mouth, his nose, his temple- it’s like she can’t get enough of him, like she’s insanely empty and needs him closer, and it’s the last thing Ben needs to know what she wants from him as she bucks her hips against him almost desperately, only making him harder every time her skin meets his erection.

“Now?” he asks in a breath.

He knows the answer but asks anyway, if only for the sheer purpose of seeing the eagerness in her eyes. The series of nods that follows is incredibly rewarding, so much that Ben finds himself dropping a kiss to the tip of her nose before kneeling back between her legs. He doesn’t leave her enough time to protest and helps her up on his lap, his cock harder than ever at the sight of her. Something in the room falls along with his heart as she settles on top of him, but he couldn't care less- not when she envelops him with her entire body like she’s afraid he’s gonna leave, though there isn’t a trace of fear when he reaches out to probe her mind.

Her fingers quickly find their way back on his shoulders, and it’s like they’ve been doing it forever. Their bodies easily find each other again, her breasts flush against him as his hands settle around her waist like they’ve always been there; and truly, it’s like they were made to fit here. Their eyes meet for a brief second, cut by another kiss he isn’t sure who initiated. She’s almost devouring his mouth, her tongue grazing his with a fervor he’s rarely seen from her, and Ben finds himself wondering if breathing is really worth it if it means breaking such an intense kiss. His body makes the decision for him, pushing him to pull away seconds later for a lungful of fresh air.

The minute he’s breathing again, her fingers dig deeper into his shoulder, like she’s asking for something, and Ben understands what when she hauls herself up a few inches. Her breast is at his mouth’s level when she reaches between them to take his cock in her small hand, and a whole new kind of shiver travels down his spine. This is it, this is the moment he dies; because there’s no way this is happening, there’s no way Rey, his Rey is sitting on top of him, completely naked and about to take him inside of her beautiful, perfect body. Except she is, and the sensation of his sensitive skin meeting her slick entrance feels more real than anything right now. He barely has time to process the new contact when, slowly, she lowers herself onto his length, small breaths leaving her sharply.

A surge of comfort washes over Ben as he feels her body enveloping him in a whole new way. The way she adjusts her hips to take more of him is a sweet torture, every inch getting in feeling like a kriffing blessing. His hands guide her along her descent, their grip at her waist tight enough to assure her a somehow safe aid when her arms alone can’t support her any longer. Her fingers finally trail from his shoulders to his hair after what feels like way too long; and with a gentle tug at it, Rey bows for a searing kiss and starts rocking her hips against his, and Ben is positive his mind is about to leave his body.

Each of her kisses, each of her movements are desperate, blazing and inexplicably sweet at the same time. She shouldn’t be- _this_ shouldn’t be, yet here they are, tangled with each other and more connected than ever as their bodies try and tame each other in a dizzying embrace. Holding on is getting harder with every move, and Ben finds himself burying his face in the crook of her neck as the first hints of the familiar ache makes itself known in his lower abdomen.

“Come,” Rey says when the tickles begin. “Come, Ben.”

She’s probably feeling it through the bond- he can feel hers, too. The old Jedi would disapprove of the way they’re currently using it, but the Force doesn’t seem against them; if anything, it feels like an ally. Goosebumps emerge on his skin when Rey murmurs his name again, this time in his ear, and everything happens too quickly for him to comprehend the sudden spasms shaking his legs as Rey tightens hers around his waist. His fingers dig into the skin of her waist, hers tug at his hair, and their hips hit each other in messy thrusts as their connection seems to reach a level like none before. The students, the trembling furniture around them, the galaxy- Ben doesn’t care about anything but Rey. Rey and her sweaty body against his as she rides him like her life depends on it, Rey and her quivering voice chanting his name; _Rey_, _Rey_, nothing but her and the perfection of this moment he wishes could last forever.

Their movements ease off after a couple of minutes, soothed by the satisfaction caressing them. Rey doesn’t pull away immediately, her fingers slowly untangling from his hair before her eyes meet his with this mix of affection and inquiry that’s become familiar along the years. One of her hands moves up to his face, then cups his cheek with a tenderness highly contrasting with the moment they just shared. “Maybe we can wait a little less than four years, next time.”

The chuckle that leaves Ben is lighter than intended, almost out of any trace of regret. “What are you doing tonight?”

A genuine smile crosses Rey’s lips at his words, causing Ben’s heart to drop to the floor. Having her here, like this with him feels surreal, but somehow familiar. It’s like it always should’ve been. Returning her smile, Ben wraps his arms around her and cranes his neck to reach her lips when a series of knocks echoes from behind the door.

“Master Rey? Is everything alright?” A loud, plaintive meow follows the student’s voice.

“We heard some noise, some… things breaking, and…”

The rest of the sentence doesn’t make it to their ears. In the same movement, Rey and Ben look around the room with wide eyes, speechless at the scene surrounding them.

Half of the furniture is either broken or turned upside down, tons of objects scattered across the floor under a shower of what looks like shredded paper. Their clothes are still piled next to the bed, grey and cream fabrics intertwining in a beautiful mess that seems absolutely fitting given the circumstances. Another meow echoes behind the door, prompting Ben to roll his eyes as Rey stares at him with a blend of terror, confusion and amusement. If the Force is anything like an ally, now would be the perfect moment to show it and give them a few minutes to come up with an explanation for the group of students waiting in the corridor- but this can wait. Right now, Ben’s first objective is to make Rey smile again. Without letting go of her, he stretches forward to grab the piece of clothing he dropped earlier. The flush on her cheeks highly emphasizes the white fabric of her underwear as Ben raises it between them, a sly grin on his face.

“I think this is yours.”


End file.
